DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application): The specific aims of the Molecular Biology/Genomics Core Facility are to: Provide consultative services concerning the applications of molecular biology and genomics techniques to specific problems in nutrition research. Train HCNRC Investigators in molecular biology and techniques including: DNA, RNA isolation, Restriction mapping, Cloning DNA, Cloning cDNA, Labeling DNA and RNA, Screening libraries, Blotting, Protein-DNA interactions, Transfection of cloned DNA, RNA quantitation, Polymerase chain reaction, Mutagenesis of cloned DNA, In situ hybridization, DNA sequencing, Bioinformatics Analysis, DNA micro-array preparation To provide space, supplies, and specialized equipment such as DNA micro-dot arrayer and fluorescent reader for carrying out the above procedures. Provide oligonucleotide synthesis, protein sequencing, peptide synthesis, DNA micro-array preparation and analysis. Organize an intensive two-week training course in molecular biology and genomics techniques consisting of lectures and laboratory exercises. Organize short courses on specific laboratory techniques on an ad hoc basis.